Don't Forget
by margauxmoran
Summary: “Gin, is there something wrong?” the man asked, moving closer to her. She shook her head and closed her eyes, tears starting to fall on her cheeks. “I think so … because I can’t remember who you are,” she cried.
1. Chapter 1 Weather It Be Bad

**Chapter 1 – Weather It Be Bad**

"Blasted weather," Ginny mumbled to herself as she zigzagged the field yet again looking for the miniscule golden snitch. The sky was playing footsie the whole two hours they have been flying, drops of rain falling at one time then stopping to make way for terrible winds to blow.

She was playing seeker today as her fellow Harpy Lindsey Straight caught the flu.

It was really quite unusual for a team to choose a reserve from the team roster but since not one person from the tryouts beat Ginny, the captain decided to make her the reserve seeker and just hired another second-string chaser instead. Sports analysts thought the arrangement was ludicrous since this was the first time it was attempted at pro-Quidditch but they were quickly eating their words after Ginny won her first game five years ago while Straight was recovering from a knee injury. Praises started pouring in and critics declared her 'The One To Watch Out For'.

Ginny continued to circle the field, narrowly missing a bludger aimed at a Harpy Chaser she just passed. The winds howled and she held tightly to her broom, vaguely hearing that Puddlemere scored another goal and that now they only led by twenty points at one hundred and forty. She had to catch the snitch soon before the clump of dark clouds dissolved into sheets of rain.

She passed the box where the Weasley clan were sitting along with Harry who was in his usual Harpies jacket and vigorously cheering for her. Ginny beamed excitedly as she sped, remembering that this was her last game before she went on a two-month vacation to prepare for her wedding in three-weeks time and the honeymoon thereafter.

It was surprising how quickly people accepted the engagement six months ago, with some who claimed that the Weasley-Potter romance was inevitably headed for marriage. Hundreds of letters from well-wishers flooded their doorstep, from relatives and friends, to co-workers, Harpies supporters and Harry Potter fan club members. The team even threw her a bridal shower a week ago where they presented her a new team uniform with Potter stitched at the back. All in all, her life couldn't get any better. She just had to catch the snitch now and she was out of there.

With increased determination, Ginny flew higher, giving her a wider field of vision. Just as she thought she spotted the little ball, the winds blew powerfully and threw her off-course, making her lose her grip on her broom. She was falling fast but she didn't lose her sense of control. She still had her wad stuck on her boots. If she could just reach it, she could summon her broom before she could hit the ground. Just as she caught hold of her wand, a bludger collided with her left side, almost knocking her out. There was no hope now, she was accelerating downwards and no one seems to have noticed amidst the loud cheering and applause. She was starting to lose consciousness while still fighting to summon her Firebolt. Pretty soon, she's going to hit the muddy ground and all she could think about was Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 The Missing Man

**Don't Forget**

A/N: Alas, Harry Potter is not mine but I would love to receive it as a bday gift. Haha. To You Know Who - I would try to minimize the tragic episode as I'm not really into dramatic fare. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2 – The Missing Man  
**

She could feel the air whooshing around, her hair flying about her face. Above, a couple of lightnings struck followed by the loud booming of thunderclaps signaling the descent of rain that has been threatening to come down all afternoon. It felt like hours but she was still falling, making her wonder how high she really was when she was knocked off her broom because touching the ground would certainly have taken only seconds.

She blinked fast as drops of moisture collected on her eyes. For sure it was the rain. Vaguely, she could hear someone saying "Go on mate. The loo's on the next corridor, first door on the right. Go on, she's fine. Healer says she's stable" to which a second voice reluctantly responded "O-okay".

She flailed around, looking for the source of the whispering voices but to no avail. There were only dark clouds and rain and colors swirling around.

"Ginny? Wake up, sweetheart. Mum's here," a familiar voice said while a gentle hand soothingly caressed her hair.

She blinked a few times, feeling how heavy her eyes were. After a few moments, she opened them and saw the face of her mum, hovering above her, looking a little worn out but smiling down at her. "Hey, Mum."

"Oh, thank heavens," she cried, bending down to kiss her forehead and trying valiantly not to cry and failing miserably. "I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Mum, I'm fine. At least, I think so," she said, feeling sore all over.

"Right! You're fine. You fell about sixty feet, you stupid prat," Ron said to which he received a death glare and a stomping on the foot from Hermione.

She looked around and saw her father, six brothers, Fleur and Hermione all huddled around her bed.

"Thanks, Ron. That's really what I wanted to hear on my sickbed," Ginny said.

The guys laughed again. "Well, at least now you can brag to Harry how much more bones you broke on a Quidditch match while still managing to catch the snitch," Fred said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. He was probably the only bloke who saw you fall. I mean, Dormer just did an amazing save and everything was chaotic but you know Harry. He doesn't look at anyone else during your games," George explained.

"I wondered where he went because one minute he was at my right and the next he was gone and then I saw him at the field doing some incredible magic transfiguring the ground so it bounced when you landed. He checked your pulses, carried you and he was gone the next second," an anxious Hermione said.

"Lucky he had his Auror Emergency Apparition License with him or he wouldn't have been able to directly bring you to St. Mungo's immediately," Ron said. "We all had to go the normal way and it took us almost thirty minutes getting here. Good thing Harry sent his Patronus as we were on the way to tell us you've been healed ok and transferred to Recovery or we'd have been worried sick."

"Harry?" Ginny asked again, confused.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "He just went to the loo but he'll be back in a moment, don't worry."

Just then, the door opened, revealing a tall, dark-haired man. "Ginny? Is she awake?"

Her family suddenly parted, making way for the inquiring man who quickly ran to her bedside, enveloping her in a delicate embrace her reclining position can afford. "God, Ginny. I thought I lost you," he cried, burying his face in her hair. He continued on doing so for a minute before letting go and sitting by her bedside. "I'm glad you're okay."

She just stared at him, trying to figure out who he is. Surely, she knew him. Her family obviously did or they wouldn't have let him inside her room. She racked her brains some more, the insistent prodding giving her a slight headache. She winced.

"Gin, is there something wrong?" the man asked, moving closer to her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, tears starting to fall on her cheeks. "I think so…because I can't remember who you are," she cried.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Chapter 3 Lost**

A/N: Thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alerts and Favorite Stories list. I'm glad you like this fic. Interesting trivia: I conceived the plot while listening to the song "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato. I tried thinking of other titles, deeper, more meaningful but it just didn't click so I stuck with "Don't Forget".

Everyone grew quiet.

"It's me, Gin. It's Harry," he said.

She opened her eyes once again, trying to gain recognition. Nothing. "I'm sorry," she said, turning to her father.

"Sweetheart, it's Harry Potter. You don't remember Harry?"

She shook her head once again.

"Oh, dear. Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Everyone, would you please go outside for a while. You, too, son, if you please," he urged Harry. "I'm calling her healer." Mr. Weasley stepped out of the room, leaving his wife with an anxious Ginny.

Thirty minutes later, Healer Herbert Hale emerged out of the recovery room, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They went to the waiting room, where the rest of the family were staying, to discuss Ginny's condition. Harry was first to stand up and ask "Is she all right?" followed by the twins "What's wrong with her?" , Ron's "She's going to be fine, isn't she?", Hermione's "Of course she is, right?" and Bill's, Percy's and Charlie's "Shut up!" and "Listen!".

The Healer cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention. "Miss Weasley is fine. Her bruises are healing well and her bones perfectly regrown. However, recent tests show that she suffers from Mental Block."

"I shouldn't think it was appropriate to be making jokes right now, Healer Hale," Harry said heatedly.

"I assure you I am not, Mr Potter," he replied calmly.

"But that's not a real illness!" he said, thinking about how people only say that when they can't remember something or how writers say they've got writer's block when they can't concentrate on writing.

"It is, in fact, a real illness. She seems to suffer only to a mild degree. To be specific, she has forgotten you and any memory concerning you," he explained. She will probably have memories where you figured in but you won't be in it. I'm so sorry."

"But you can fix it, right?" he said, looking from the Healer to all the Weasleys who seemed to be looking interestedly on the floor pattern. Only Healer Hale returned his questioning gaze.

"Alas, there have been experimental charms and potions tested to recover blocked memory but most, if not successful, were even destructive to the patient's mind. You should understand that the brain, especially the magical one, is a very complex and sensitive organ. If possible, we healers try not to wave our wand over it. Miss Weasley was very lucky to have lost only a small memory. I'm positive she'll make a full recovery soon."

"How soon is soon?" Harry inquired

"Well, usually, patients recover roughly within a day to 6 years."

"I don't know if you keep up with The Prophet Herb but my daughter and Harry here are getting married in three weeks time," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Soon should really be pretty soon."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. As I've said, Ms. Weasley is in healthy condition. I'm positive she will recover."

"But..." Mr. Weasley was about to argue when Harry cut him off.

"That's fine, Mum, Dad. The important thing is she's okay, apart from forgetting me. The wedding can be postponed until she regains her memory. I love Ginny and I'll wait for her."

"That's well and good but what if she doesn't remember?" Bill asked.

"Well, I did make her fall in love with me once. I'm sure I can do it again." Harry said, making light of things.

"That's really sweet of you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"So what should we tell her about Harry? I'm sure she's gonna ask." Hermione asked Healer Herb.

"That's a bit tricky. You can't tell her specific details because it can create false memories. The person should remember things on her own or there can be holes in their minds. So maybe you should just tell her Harry is her friend?"

"That's not going to work. I'll slip up. I know too much about her." Harry objected.

"Best friend? That's the best I can think of that won't create hints. Just be careful about what you say to her. If possible, have her stay somewhere familiar and just go about as you would everyday." Healer Herb advised.

"That's good since she was supposed to stay at the Burrow anyway to help with the wedding arrangements. Her things have already been sent home this morning." he said calmly, all the while thinking that Ginny wouldn't know anything about their home, Summerville, now that she was mentally blocked. _She wouldn't even know how much I love her. _The thought distressed him even more.

A/N: Guys, I would love to hear your reviews, good or bad. You can even ask questions and I'll answer them if I can. Thanks! Btw, sorry for the delay. Just had my birthday and my brother and sister's birthdays and we've fallen into celebration mode longer than one's supposed to.


	4. Chapter 4 Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Chapter 4 - Knowing Me, Knowing You**

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed last time, especially those who replied to my messages. I greatly appreciate it.

Two more days were spent by the Weasleys at St. Mungo's. All of them were alternating shifts so that those who needed to go to work can do so in the day and sleep and assist Ginny at the hospital at sundown while those who watched her in the day got to do errands and sleep at home at night. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione fell into the first category while Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George filled the second one. It was even great of the twins to take two days off to help out even though they had their own shop to run, casually saying it was a perk they can afford.

Only Harry didn't fit into any of the shifts, preferring to stay with Ginny the whole time no matter how much Mrs. Weasley convinced him that the sleeping facilities at St. Mungo's were immensely old and uncomfortable.

Eventually, Ginny did ask again who Harry was and after patiently explaining her condition, they told her that Harry Potter was _the Harry Potter, _savior of the wizarding world and her's, Ron's and Hermione's best friend. As expected, she was hard to convince she forgot an entire person, especially someone as important as a best friend. She did, however, feel a tinkling in her stomach whenever she looked at him which she did not tell anyone about and quickly chucked down to being lightheaded.

Surprisingly, she felt comfortable around him and not at all reserved and ill-at-ease like she usually was with strangers. She didn't even feel embarrassed vomiting in front of him after consuming a pint of Kirkus' Mint Moose Ice Cream Fred and George smuggled into her room when Harry and Mrs. Weasley went to the cafeteria for lunch. Not embarrassed at all, though shaking in fits of laughter when Harry threatened the twins with excruciating hexes if they did any such thing again ("And don't think I won't!") and a little defiant when he started in on her for disobeying healer's orders of no meat, no dairy diet for at least a week.

In her defense, she did say that "the jello I was getting for lunch tasted like plastic and didn't even reach the back of my throat! How am I supposed to get well if I'm always hungry?" coupled with a couple of swear words and a death glare. Harry went silent and then smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing. I just forgot you had an appetite like a hippogriff especially after joining the Harpies" he amusingly explained. "I'm so sorry. I should've realized sooner. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do" he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead the way he usually did when she was troubled with something or had a bad dream and just caught himself before betraying anything.

"Thank you," she replied. "So I guess we're really friends if you can threaten Fred and George like that for me," she said in an off-hand manner to Harry who had retreated to the seat near the window.

"Well, it does give you a rewarding feeling when you know not much can scare those two, except probably you mum," he quipped.

Ginny went silent and after a moment, spoke. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"You already did but ask again anyway."

"Haha. Real funny. I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Okay, if we really _are_ best friends, then you must know everything about me, right?"

"Gin, if this is some sort of trick, I'm not falling for it. You know what Healer Herb said about planting false memories."

"I know, I know. I'm not asking you about you. I'm asking you about me."

"Why? Did you forget something about yourself?" he worriedly asked.

"No! Will you let me finish?"she asked, pausing for effect. "It's just ... I want proof that you really are who they're saying you are. If you answer stuff correctly, then I'll be certain I really did know you." Garnering no reaction from Harry, she started to dismiss the suggestion. "Fine. You think it's a stupid idea. Let's not..."

"No, no. I think it's fair. Go on, ask me anything."

Thinking she should start with the basics, she asked simple questions first. "My favourite colour?"

"Red."

"My favourite number?"

"Eight."

"My favourite Bertie Bott's flavour?"

"Dark chocolate."

"You're good. Okay let's see," she said, thinking of a harder question. "Where was I born?"

"At home. You came out really fast and the healer wasn't able to transport you and your mum to St. Mungo's."

"That's right. My mum says that's one thing about me, I'm impatient," she added. "Okay, what did I want to be when I was young?" she asked, knowing she did not share this information with just anyone.

"A ghost!" Harry replied, laughing.

"Well, they could fly and pass through walls! It seemed cool!" she defended.

"If you say so."

"I was four!" She started laughing herself at the silly recollection. Finally, after they have both calmed down, she resumed her quiz. "Where did I meet you?"

"Ha! Trick question. Not answering that. Did you really think I would fall for that, Gin?" he said chuckling, proving himself right that Ginny would try to weasel information from him this way.

"You're sharp, Potter!"

Harry was taken aback at her response. It sounded just like the way they usually bantered.

"Well, I guess I really did know you. And since that's the case, I'm sorry I forgot you. I'm trying really hard, I promise," she sincerely told him.

"Shhh. It's not your fault. These things happen. I'm sure one of these days, it's all gonna come back to you and you'll laugh yourself silly about this," he reassured her.

"You were wrong about one thing, though," she said.

"What's that?"

"My favourite color. I do like red but I love green, too. Just the same exact shade of your eyes, actually."

A/N: Guys, tell me again how I did on this chapter. Thanks! mmoran


	5. Chapter 5 BelowtheSurface Tension

**Chapter 5 Below-the-Surface Tension**

A/N: Thanks to the readers who reviewed the last chapter. It made me happy, especially after having been hit by an awfully strong typhoon and having the house flooded (which is why this fic is updated two weeks late). Everything's fine now so here's to hoping I'd be able to post the next chapter on time! Hahaha. Review, guys. Thanks!

The circumstances regarding Ginny's Mental Block seemed really unfortunate to Hermione. Ill-timed as well, with the wedding only two and a half weeks away, although she knew there really was no good time to lose one's memories. The fact that Harry was still there, though, was not exceptional, knowing how much he truly loved his fiancé. No, that wasn't it. It was the fact that he was able to take everything in and not break down was the truly heroic part.

She once asked him how he was feeling about Ginny's condition as they were leaving St. Mungo's and Ginny was getting her last check-up. He was quick to reply that he was fine but she wasn't convinced. She knew all too well the tell tale signs of a sleepless Harry – bags under the eyes, tendency to not hear what was being said to him, and a slight tremble in his right hand that nobody would notice unless specifically looked for.

"Come on, Harry. You don't expect me to believe that," she said softly, looking earnestly at his face and willing him to confide in her.

Harry smiled. He knew Hermione wouldn't buy that line. He walked towards the window and looked out into the horizon, not exactly knowing how to explain the whole gamut of emotions that he was feeling. How do you tell someone you were happy and miserable at the same time?

"It's hard, Hermione. I'm not exactly sure how I'm feeling right now," he replied honestly.

Hermione moved to where he was perched on the window, following Harry's gaze to a nearby tree where a lone barn owl was resting. "You're worried," she stated simply.

"Yeah," Harry concurred. "I'm really glad she's alive and healing but ... what if she doesn't remember and she decided she never wants anything to do with me?" he asked in the most pathetic voice she heard of him.

"Harry, this is Ginny we're talking about, the girl who fell in love with you the first time she saw you."

"She doesn't know me now," he countered.

"That doesn't matter. She's still the same as she always was. She will come around, I'm sure of that," she said. Seeing that he was still wallowing, she continued. "I sent a letter to a friend of mine, a Healer I met in Australia who specializes in Memory Recall. I asked her how it was possible that Ginny only forgot you and not anyone else," she related, noticing Harry's sudden interest. No Healer at St. Mungo's had any explanation of the phenomenon and she knew Harry's mind had been making up various reasons which most, if not all of them, probably having to do with Ginny not wanting to be with him.

"And?"

"Well, first she congratulated me on Ginny sustaining only a mild case of Mental Block. Did you know she could have lost her entire memory? Cornelia said that was the worst case, a Mental Blackout as she called it and then I thought that was probably what Professor Lockhart had," she rambled.

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted impatiently.

"Oh, right. She said that in accident-related Mental Blocks, the patients usually lose the last memory he or she had and anything connected to it before moving on to the next memory and so on," she said.

"I'm not entirely awake right now so if you can explain all that in English," he suggested.

Hermione thought for a moment before speaking. "If, for example, Ron had an accident and the last thing he was thinking of was pie..."

"Why would Ron be thinking of pie?" Harry asked.

"It's an example, Harry!"

"Right. Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, if the last thing he was thinking of was pie and he had a Mental Block, he will forget everything about pie – the first time he ate it, what it tastes like, what his favourite flavour is, everything. If the case was worse, the next memory will be erased. If he was thinking of mashed potatoes before pie, it's the next memory that will be wiped out," she finished.

"I get it," he said. The analogy using Ron's lunch was effective though strange. "So you mean I was Ginny's last thoughts before she passed out that day?" he asked, finally putting two and two together.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, noticing her friend breathe a sigh of relief at this realization.

Their conversation was then broken with the entrance of Ginny, followed by the Weasleys, who were there to retrieve their belongings before going back to the Burrow. It was amazing how much stuff they've accumulated in the short period of time they stayed there – from blankets, to books (Hermione's), to knitting sets (Mrs. Weasley's), to a bottle of what appeared to be lizards' tails (Fred and George's) and a weird looking gadget that seemed to be a tinkered old Gameboy (most probably Mr. Weasley's).

"What did Herb say?" Harry asked Ginny, who sat in the chair near him, watching the family pick their stuff.

"Same thing as before. It only took us longer because I had to get my prescription potions refilled," she informed him. "Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah. I didn't bring much, actually, just a change of clothes so I'm good," he replied, flattening his hair a bit as he noticed Ginny looking at it and smiling.

"Harry, your hair's fine. Stop fussing about it!" Ginny teased.

"It's all messy and you're laughing at it," Harry accused her.

"I'm not, I promise! I like your hair. It suits you," she said and upon realizing what she just blurted out, coloured a bit and excused herself to go to the loo.

Hermione, who was watching her two friends, felt vindicated and she told Harry so just as they were leaving the room. "I told you you needn't have worried."

A/N: Sorry if I haven't replied to any reviewer of the last chapter. Internet connection's still weak from that damn typhoon. Anyways, thanks just the same. This chapter is dedicated to the readers who were wondering how Harry was feeling. I was wondering about it, too, actually, and I hadn't a clue (hahaha!) so it took longer to write. Scrapped a whole chapter I had previously written and had to start over so humor me and write me a review. Please?


	6. Chapter 6 Falling, Feeling and Flailing

**Chapter 6 Falling, Feeling and Flailing**

A/N: Auror EAL's stands for Auror Emergency Apparition License which I mentioned in chapter 2, I think.

The Weasleys have already left using the Floo Network at St. Mungo's and the only ones remaining behind were Harry and Ginny. Earlier, assuming that she was going home the same way, Ginny moved towards the grate, only to be yanked back by Mrs. Weasley.

"You are not allowed to use magical transportation yet, dear. Healer said two weeks."

Since Harry was the only one with Auror EAL's (even away from work), Mrs. Weasley explained that it was only fitting that he Side-Along Ginny to the Burrow instead of going out into Muggle London and hailing the Knight Bus. At least, that's what they told her. They all knew Harry would have gone to the ends of the earth for her but they couldn't say that.

To this plan, Harry was immediately agreeable which scared Ginny at first. She just met the man a couple of days ago, after all. But then he turned around and smiled at her, his brilliant green eyes sparkling and a tiny dimple forming at the corner of his mouth and her initial fears dissolved.

Finally, as the last Weasley vanished with the engulfing flames, Harry reached for her hand and facing her asked if she was ready. She answered with a nod, unable to verbally say yes as she was gripped, for the first time, by the familiarity she felt as he clasped her hand. She knew this man. Her eyes may not recognize his face but she knew that touch. It was strange but it made sense to her. Immediately, she looked up again at his face and as she mentally traced the line of his scar, they started to travel.

The familiar sensations of Side-Along Apparition were absent, Ginny thought, noticing the bright sunlight and shielding her eyes from it with her right hand. She turned around, curious to investigate where she had landed and found a mass of white, fluffy clouds a few feet away from her. I must be up in the sky, she surmised. Feeling the need to reach said fluffy clouds, she tried to run toward it, propelling her arms as if she was swimming, but with no such luck. She was as stationary as ever. _Probably it's because of what I'm standing on_, she guessed. She looked at her feet and to her horror, she found there was nothing supporting her and started falling.

* * *

Ginny bolted upright into her bed, her eyes flashing wide awake and her heart racing wildly in her chest. "It's just a dream," she assured herself. Another dream. The same dream, actually.

It was the third time in a row that this happened. Basically, it was the same dream that starts with her, Harry and the family leaving St. Mungo's. Right about the time that they Apparate, she lands alone in the sky, seeing clouds, a rainbow, a flock of birds one time and whenever she tries coming near them, she falls helplessly.

Of course, the first part of the dream actually did occur three days ago when she was discharged at the wizard hospital. The Apparition was almost instantaneous, as usual, and the landing was as smooth as ever and she even commended Harry on it. However, the part with the clouds and the rainbow were purely unconscious work.

_Must have meant something, _she reasoned to herself, though as to what she did not exactly know. She once heard from Ron at school that things in dreams were supposed to represent real stuff (or so he said) and they are used to interpret the past, present or future. It seemed dodgy at the time and she just laughed it off. In hindsight, maybe she should have paid more attention so she could interpret the sunshine and the fluffy clouds as something other than having a fair weather.

Presently, Ginny was startled from her reverie by small, shrieking voices coming from the garden. Getting up, she went to her window and saw her niece Izobelle being chased by George's four year old twins Edward and Brandon who were both riding toy brooms around the flower patch.

Ginny laughed at all the ruckus and at the same time wondering why they were at the Burrow this morning. "Oh, right!" she whispered, realizing it was a Saturday. It has become an established tradition that the Weasley clan spend a day out of the whole week together ever since her brothers got married and consequently started families of their own.

With a wave of her wand, her bed was made. She took a quick shower, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Morning, Mum," she said as she sneaked up on Mrs. Weasley and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, dear. You're up a little late," she observed as she continued to chop vegetables for lunch.

"I guess I overslept a bit," she lied, not wanting to alarm her mother that she had trouble falling asleep last night.

"That's probably because of your potions. Herb said something about that."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked. Usually they ate breakfast together as her dad had always left for work and her mum had started her morning chores.

"You just missed him. He waited for you for a long while, though," she replied, trying hard to keep the smile from forming on her lips. Ginny really couldn't keep secrets, especially about boys, or maybe that was just because she was female and much more discerning of her children's dispositions. She probably likes him at the moment but a bit confused because he's her friend and sort of a brotherly figure. "He's watching the little ones in the garden", she hinted.

"Right. I'll just go out there, then," she said, bringing along her cup of tea as she went out.

"Uncle Harry!" a crying Izobelle bellowed as she ran towards Harry and hugged his knees tightly.

Harry looked down at the little girl and patted her on the head. "What's wrong, Izzy?"

"Fitz and Brad said I look like a mushroom!" she wailed.

"You don't look like a mushroom, pumpkin. You're the prettiest little girl I have ever seen," he said earnestly as he bent down and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, noticing Ginny standing at the porch for the first time. "Morning sleepyhead! Say hi to Aunt Ginny, Izzie."

The little girl ran towards her aunt, who hugged her. "How's my little Izzy doing?"she asked as she smelled her hair.

"Fitz and Brad were teasing me," she complained.

"Fitz and Brad are idiots," she declared, making Izzy laugh. "But don't tell the grown-ups I said that."

"Okay, Aunt Ginny."

"Come on, pumpkin. Let's chase the twins on a real broomstick," he said, winking at Ginny.

"Harry!" she exclaimed but the two had already run off.

"Don't worry about them. Harry's very careful," Hermione said as she approached Ginny.

"Hey, when did you get here?" she said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"A few minutes ago. Your brother's still inside. I think he's gone to his old room to get some more sleep," she related.

Ginny heaved a huge sigh. Turning to Hermione, she asked "How do you manage to do it all?"

"Do what all?" she asked in return, puzzled.

"Everything. You're successful at your job at the Ministry, you're married to Ron and one day you'll have children and still be able to balance your life. How do you do it?"

Hermione just smiled. "Just scheduling and prioritizing, the usual," she replied dismissively.

"It could be your luck," she went on as if Hermione did not answer. "Whereas I, I'm 24, I'm alone, and currently recuperating from my injury."

"Ginny, what's going on?"

She sipped on her tea, hoping the warm liquid can soothe her feelings. "I just ... I could have died. Then I thought '_What a shame! I never even fell in love. I never even had a family' _I guess I never saw it that way before," she finished in a low voice.

"Don't think like that, Ginny. You're a great Quidditch player, your family loves you, you've achieved a lot at such a young age. The timing may be awful but you'll find the love of your life. I believe that with all my heart," she said in all earnestness. She wanted to tell her she was already living the dream with Harry just to calm her fears but she couldn't. Ginny had to find that out on her own.

"I hope you're right," she replied, taking her cup back to the kitchen and her mind as unsure as before.

A/N: This chapter has lots of narration, especially the first part, as I'm sure you've observed. I've been rereading Jane Austen so I guess it rubbed off. It was hard naming the Weasley twins and then I thought why not use Jane Austen heroes' names and then I noticed JKR already did that with Fred and George (Capt. Wentworth and Mr. Knightley)! So I just settled with Fitzwilliam (Mr. Darcy) and Brandon (Col. Brandon, I don't think his first name was mentioned). There was also a bit of a dream sequence in the beginning which was confusing at first. I confess I love the topic of dreams. Maybe because it can mean differently to each person. Anyways, what do you think Ginny's dream meant? Come on, I know you're thinking about it. I'd love to hear what it meant to you so write it on the review.


	7. Chapter 7 Letting Go

**Chapter 7 Letting Go**

A/N: Sad title, I know.

"Don't dive too low yet," yelled Harry.

"I'm fine!" Ginny huffed as she continued her rounds flying around the paddock, occasionally diving low just to keep things interesting. It's just been over half an hour and Harry, who was flying beside her (for safety reasons), had already started babying her.

She wrote to her Harpies coach yesterday telling her that Healer Hale had approved light training as her physical injuries had completely healed. In response, Coach Miles sent her a list of exercises that she can do while still on leave. She told Harry this later that day after he went on an emergency meeting at the Auror Office and asked if he could assist her.

"Only if you're not busy," she quickly added, not wanting to impose.

Her Mum had recently started throwing them together all the time doing errands which, she knew, was in an effort to help her recover her memory. Ginny's initial reaction would have been to get mad at her interference but since she was just innocently trying to help and she liked Harry's company, she decided to turn a blind eye and went along.

"I'm not. When do you want to start?" he asked eagerly, thrilled that Ginny asked him on her own and not because Mrs. Weasley said so.

"Tomorrow morning would be great," she replied. "I thought maybe we could fly over the paddock. What do you think?"

"Perfect."

Now on their third day of training, she can feel her old strength coming back. Her right arm still felt a little sore from carrying around a quaffle half its usual weight while on her broom but that was to be expected after her bone regrowth and long rest period.

Ginny swooped down smoothly to the edge of the water having finished the first set of her drills. "You know, you're just slightly less bossy than my Harpies coach," she told Harry who had just descended from his Firebolt 2.0.

"Thanks. I'm sure my Auror staff would agree," he said. "Come on, Passing Drills next. Up in the air!" Harry commanded.

Ginny stuck her tongue out then kicked the ground hard, taking care to throw the Quaffle powerfully at Harry. He caught it and didn't even flinch. _Too bad, _she thought, a smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Two hours later, they finished her drills and though Ginny still wanted to do more laps, Harry convinced her that it wouldn't be prudent to overdo training so early in her program.

"So, what's going on at the Auror Department?" Ginny asked nonchalantly as they walked towards the house. She had been burning with curiosity for days now.

Harry smiled and turned to her. "Couldn't hold it in, huh?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure if you can tell me," she said defensively, her face blushing crimson. "What if it was classified information? I didn't want to pry."

"That's okay. You've been cleared for this," he assured her. "We've been following a group of wizards for months now who have been suspected of kidnapping, usually children, and returning them in exchange for magical artifacts, priceless heirlooms, valuable gemstones," he explained, his tone growing serious. "We were really close last time but they got away at the last second."

"What about the children? Were they harmed?"

"Fortunately, they were kept safe. We think the group had a lot at stake to think about injuring any of them," he related.

"And the emergency meeting?"

"Another witch had gone missing. There still isn't any evidence that she was kidnapped but we had to look at all angles. Her family has a very prominent background so there's a huge probability. My Aurors are investigating it now as I'm on leave but I told them to Floo me when they find anything concrete."

"I hope she's safe," Ginny said, in awe of the enormity of Harry's work. She knew he was a skilled wizard, famous, well-off. He could have been anything and yet he chose to devote his time in catching criminals. Hardly a glamorous job but he did it with passion, and she was proud of him.

As they entered the kitchen, they found her Mum working at the counter. Harry immediately gestured her to keep silent, making her wonder why she was the only one allowed to know.

"Oh, there you are. I was just going to call you in. Lunch is almost ready," informed Mrs. Weasley.

The two hurriedly went upstairs to clean up, and thirty minutes later, joined Mrs. Weasley at the table.

"This soup is great, Mrs. Weasley," Harry commented. "You should definitely give me the recipe so I can make this at home."

Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Of course, dear. I'll write it down later for you."

"You cook?!" Ginny asked incredulously.

Harry smirked. "Sure. Else, we'd have lived on takeaways all the time."

"What do you mean we …" Ginny was about to ask but was cut off by the voice coming from the fireplace.

A middle-aged man, or his head, rather, was hovering in the grate, speaking in a hurried manner. "Auror Potter! It's Code Lemon for the Sidle Case!"

Immediately, Harry stood up and took his jacket hanging on the wall. "How long ago, Bob?" he asked as he put the article on.

"We had just received news now from the field. I Flooed as soon as I knew."

"Thank you. I'll be there directly," he said and the image vanished. He slid his hand in his pants pocket, checking that his wand was there. Finding that it was, he went back to the table to say goodbye.

"You take care, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him.

"I always do, Mum," he replied, whispering the last word to her. He came towards Ginny after Mrs. Weasley let go, hoping to receive the same send-off, but she had already held out her hand awkwardly to him.

"I hope it turns out well, Harry," she wished, not knowing what else to say. Harry clasped her hand only for a second before he went out to the yard to Apparate.

Countless of images then went through her head as the door clicked shut – Harry running while sending spells towards the enemies, Harry flung to the ground by a Stunning Spell, Harry bleeding – and she wasn't aware that she had run outside until the sunlight hit her eyes as she looked around for the direction Harry took to Apparate. She spotted him just to the left of the aging apple tree, taking out his wand to leave.

"Harry!" she cried.

He turned around at her voice and saw her running towards him, her hair flying about and turning a shade of gold in the afternoon light.

As she reached the spot, she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace, and holding back her tears, she whispered in his ears only two words. "Be safe."

A/N: Hah! Fooled you with the title, didn't I? Review, guys. It inspires me to write faster. Hahaha.


	8. Chapter 8 The Broken Line

**Chapter 8 The Broken Line**

A/N: Thanks to the avid reviewers who never fail to drop a line each time I upload a new chapter. Big love goes to Ark the Wanderer for the encouragement and support. It's always a pleasure to hear comments (good or bad) from the readers. If it weren't for you guys, this story would have sucked big time! Hahaha! I'm not kidding.

"Ginny dear, stop pacing. You're giving me quite a headache," Mrs. Weasley said as she stirred the pot of stew another time. Her daughter had been walking around the house for the past hour, a few times sitting near the counter to try to read the newspaper but getting nowhere past the front page. She couldn't blame her, though. Harry going out to the field wasn't keeping her warm and secure either.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I've been doing it," she said, sitting herself back at the table and picking the prophet once again. She had been reading the same sentence for a while now and it still hasn't made sense to her as when she first read it earlier. With a sigh, she put it down again and turned to her mother. "Mum, do you think Harry's alright?"

"I believe Harry's very capable, dear," she assured her daughter.

"I know he is. But still, there's a million ways a situation can go wrong," she reasoned out.

"I'm sure Harry had thought of them all before he went there," Mrs. Weasley said. "There's nothing we can do right now but wait. Why don't you go upstairs and sort out your mail instead of worrying," she suggested.

"I don't want to do that now, Mum." Reading required attention and she definitely did not have that right now. Besides, the last time she scanned through her letters, she just received minor inquiries regarding her injuries and more 'regards to Harry' than anything else. She told him this and joked that people should make a fan club on the two of them if they were so popular. He just laughed it off and said something along the lines of "I thought they already had!"

"Well, why don't you sort out your room, then. Last time I looked, I couldn't see a square inch of floor space that wasn't filled."

"Fine. I'll go clean my room while Harry's in mortal danger," she said sarcastically, leaving the kitchen and taking the stairs two steps at a time.

Though not really intending to do any cleaning, the sight that greeted her when she opened her door made her reconsider. Immediately to left of the door was the enormous pile of letters (mostly fan mail) from when she had the accident. Standing in the middle of the room were five trunks that were sent to the Burrow while she was in St. Mungos'. She hadn't unpacked them yet, opening only one or two to get a change of clothes or retrieve her Quidditch gear.

Ginny sat on her bed and opened the lid of the trunk next to her and found they contained clothes. So were the two identical ones right next to it. She pulled out her wand and waved it once, sending the contents of all three trunks to her opened closet. As the stacks of clothes arranged themselves neatly on the shelves, she looked for her favorite aquamarine jacket she had been missing for the last week. No luck. She probably left it at the Harpies quarters, in which case, she'd just write to her roommate Karina to send it to her.

She moved on to the next trunk which she knew contained all her Quidditch things. She flicked her wand once again and banished her team uniform, set of practice balls, gloves, broom supplies and Professional Flying Techniques manual to a smaller cabinet near the window and set her own Firebolt 2.0 lying under her bed. _Four down, one to go, _ she muttered to herself as she shrunk the first four cases and stuck them at the foot of her closet.

The last trunk was her personal favorite – a 30" long, 21" high, 23" wide antique solid teak in black cherry finish that had intricate rose carvings on all sides. She purchased it two years ago as a reward when the Harpies won the Quidditch League Finals and carted it off wherever she went, preferring to pack her more valuable belongings in it.

She brushed her hand along the top of the chest and traced the spiraling line of the vine where her name _Ginevra _was carved in very small curled letters. It was so beautiful she almost went dizzy looking at it. She pointed her wand at the gold-plated clasp and mentally cast the unlock spell followed by the password. The metal clicked and she opened the lid.

Inside, an assortment of odds and ends were piled on top of each other. She pushed her worries aside once again, concentrating on the task of unpacking the last of her luggage. She reached in and picked up a framed photograph of the Weasley family taken on Christmas three years ago. All of them were smiling in it and a few seconds later, Harry (who probably took the picture) ran to her side and waved. She stared at it a little more, trying to remember the very instant Harry appeared in that event. Nothing. With a resigned sigh, she placed the frame on her bedside table and moved on.

After half an hour, Ginny had almost finished replacing the contents of the black cherry chest into her drawers. A few trinkets were left lying on her bed which she meant to give to her family as presents from the places she recently visited. An old, heavy bronze key marked with _12 Ora Legale Villa _was also resting beside the moving photograph, something she assumed she picked up from her flea market haunts.

As she came to the bottom, she found a bottle of ink had smashed on the back corner, drenching her lucky socks and a few rolls of parchments. She siphoned the dried liquid from the socks and the wood but the pieces of paper were hopeless as they were the permanent, no-erase kind and threw them in the bin. Moving to close the trunk, she found a leaf of talking post-it note adhering to the side of the box, this one only partially ruined by the ink. In it was written the broken reminder:

_G,_

_Don't forget to_

She tried getting the post-it to talk but the charm was already damaged. The usual cheery voice resembled that of the Bloody Baron's as it spouted off indistinct gargling sounds.

_Don't forget, _she repeated to herself. _Don't forget what?_

A/N: This one's more of an intermission chapter, as I'm sure you've noticed. I'm trying to build a foundation for later events so there isn't much action going on. I was originally planning something cute and sweet at the end but it's gotten too long already. Watch out for it next week. Again, a review would be nice.


	9. Chapter 9 A Novel Idea

**Chapter 9 A Novel Idea**

A/N: A neutral title this time. Read on and find out if it's a happy or sad chapter.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said as his only sister emerged out of the backdoor of the Burrow. "Are you all set?"

Ginny replied, "Yes. Let's go." She tied the belt of her age-old cream knit cardigan, shutting the door as she went out.

The evening sky was clear and the full moon was out, surrounded by a hundred sparkly stars. It was a great night for strolling and she wished she could just stay there and camp out like she and her brothers used to do when they were younger.

"Why are you wearing that moldy sweater?" Ron asked, eyeing the clothing like it was something contagious.

"It's not moldy, Ron," Ginny replied indifferently. She was anxious the whole day that she didn't have any more energy to argue. "And for your information, I couldn't find my aquamarine jacket so I couldn't wear that and all the others I have don't fit that well anymore."

"Someone's growing fat, then," Ron teased, making Ginny smile.

"I'm not fat! It's called muscle, git."

"Sure. If that's what you call it," he replied as they walked near the treehouse to Apparate.

Inviting Ginny over for dinner was actually Mrs. Weasley's idea. She owled him late that afternoon just as he was leaving the office in a letter that read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Would it be alright if you and Hermione invite Ginny for dinner this evening? She had been restless all day because of Harry's ongoing case. I asked her this morning to clean her room to distract her but it seemed to backfire. She's turned the chore into a cleaning marathon - dusting the attic, rearranging the living room furniture, scrubbing the toilet and weeding the garden. She even baked a cake, if you can imagine that (which turned out really well, I'll ask her to bring you some later)! You'd think that Harry sending her a Patronus an hour ago to inform her everything went well would calm her down. It was all I could do to convince her that the kitchen didn't need decontaminating. _

_Ask her to dinner as soon as possible, will you? I should go. She's headed towards the cupboard under the stairs and I hid all the Witch Weekly issues featuring her and Harry in there._

_Love,_

_Mum._

In response, Ron quickly called through the Floo and set up the dinner for seven o'clock, promising to drop by to Side-Along Ginny to his and Hermione's home in Rivers Street.

"Have you heard anything?" Ginny asked, knowing full well that Ron knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well, I'm not on the case but I heard they apprehended the kidnappers. I actually saw Harry enter the office earlier for the debriefing," he related, not adding the fact that he had a few gashes in his arms and a spot of dried blood on his face.

"That's good news, then." Now, she can breathe easily and look forward to a quiet meal.

As they reached the treehouse, Ron prompted her to hold on to his arm and they Apparated.

* * *

After saying hurried "thank you's" and "goodbye's," Hermione Disapparated, leaving Ginny to walk back on her own towards the house. The light on the kitchen was still on and she surmised her Mum was tidying for the night. It was just ten o'clock, still pretty early. She wondered if Harry had come home while she was out.

She strode hastily and just caught Mrs. Weasley before she retired. "Is Harry back yet?"

"Not yet, dear. How were Ron and Hermione," she asked, stopping on the stairs.

"Oh, they're fine. They couldn't believe I baked that cake," Ginny smiled reminiscently.

"Well, I am your mother, after all," she said. "Don't stay up too late, Ginny dear. Good night."

"Night, Mum."

She collapsed on the chair and rested her head on the kitchen table as soon as Mrs. Weasley had gone. She was resolved on waiting for Harry but she could feel the fatigue setting in. Maybe she could take a nap on the sofa, that way she would be able to hear him come in.

Thirty minutes later, she had taken a shower, slipped into pajamas, and brushed her teeth. She went down directly to the living room and curled up in the sofa, opening the classic Muggle novel to the chapter where the hero proposes. The heroine was shocked to hear such an offer, especially when she wasn't aware that she was loved. _Of course, it could happen that way, _Ginny thought to herself.

She read a few more pages, determined to stay awake, but an hour or so later hesitantly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The atmosphere was serene as Harry appeared with a faint pop beside the Weasleys' tool shed. He trod in silently towards the house, his figure hunched from the long day he spent at work.

It was in moments like this that he missed _his _Ginny the most. She was his best friend, his anchor, his home. No matter how difficult the day was, she would always be there to listen. She can make him laugh without uttering a single word (usually with her farm animal impressions) and give him her honest opinions on important issues. She was his source of comfort and a good or bad day would always end with a hug and kiss good night.

Contrary to what the papers say, it hasn't always been a fairy tale life for them. Twice, during the early years of their relationship, they almost called it quits but they held on and he could honestly tell anyone now that he was in love with her more than ever.

Upon entering through the back door, he went towards the stairs to go directly to bed but moved in the opposite direction when he saw the living room lamp was alight. He grabbed his wand, just in case, but put it back on his pocket instantly when he saw who was reclining on the sofa.

She was lying down flat on her back, her knees bent and her vivid red hair hanging down the arm of the couch. Her right arm was tucked on her side while the other was clutching a battered paperback on her chest, rising and falling in an even pattern.

_She waited up for him, _he told himself, standing in the doorway a while longer gazing at the calmness of her face. He was home.

As if sensing that someone was present, Ginny's eyes fluttered open, taking a few tries to adjust to the semi-darkness. "Hey," she said as she saw Harry standing a few feet away from her.

"Hey, yourself. You've been reading that again?" he said, pointing to her novel.

"Oh, this. I was actually waiting up for you and I thought I'd read to pass the time. Turns out I still fell asleep. Did you just get here?" she asked, sitting up as Harry occupied the freed space.

"Yeah." He leaned on the couch and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose, a soft pink spot in his cheek indicating a recently healed wound.

"Stay there," she said. "I'll make some tea."

Ginny arrived minutes later bearing a tray with two cups, a pot of tea, and a slice of chocolate cake. Harry immediately brightened up at the sight, having eaten his last meal ten hours ago.

"I baked a cake earlier and saved a piece for you," she said as she set down the tray on the table and handed the plate to Harry.

The cake was demolished in no time, with Ginny accepting a couple of mouthfuls on Harry's insistence. They were now comfortably sitting side by side, their feet propped up on the table across. As they sipped their tea, they fell to talking about what went on in the Sidle case, how he found the little girl huddled in the basement of the wizards' hideout, how his team rounded up the gang members, and the look on the parents' faces when they were reunited with their daughter. From that, they shifted to Ginny's busy day, detailing the chores she accomplished and her dinner at Rivers Street.

"Hermione invited us for dinner again next week. She said to owl her when we are available. Would Tuesday night be alright?" she asked. Harry didn't answer. "I said would Tuesday night be okay?" she repeated, bumping his arm tenderly with her elbow. This time, she received a muffled "mmmhmm." She turned to look at his face from where her head was perched on his shoulder and found that Harry had fallen asleep.

_I bet I could ask you anything now and you'd say yes, _she thought wickedly. "Will you give me a million galleons for Christmas?" she asked, a grin spreading on her face. Harry gave another non-committal 'mmmhmm', his head falling down and making a comfortable pillow of her lap while his body shifted to lie on his back on the couch. She tried again. "Will you try out Fred and George's new Winding Wands?" He fidgeted and answered 'mmmkay'. It was difficult trying not to move too much from laughing noiselessly but Ginny somehow managed it.

Harry was unconscious now, a low hum accompanying his breaths and a look of calm visible on his features. He was still a little disheveled from his day at work, hair sticking out in odd angles, scruff marks on his chin and his clothing torn and creased in places but all Ginny could think about was how strong her feeling for him had gotten in such a short time. _Of course, it could happen that way, _she thought and on a whim she blurted out "Will you marry me?"

Harry didn't move and for a second there she was disappointed that he didn't respond even though she asked only in a teasing manner. Then a small smile appeared on his face and in his dozing state he whispered "Yes."

A/N: Hmmm, what will happen next? Will Harry really give Ginny a million galleons for Christmas? Will he really try the new Winding Wands? Is he really, truly asleep in the last scene? Hahaha! Stay tuned. And review, if you want to spread the love, or hate, whichever the case may be. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 Which One?

**Chapter 10 Which One?**

A/N: I'm late this week, I know. I'm so very sorry. But in my defense, I did get sick. Had a throat infection that was disgusting (*gags*). In other news, I saw three shooting stars last night/early morning. I was so excited I nearly forgot to make a wish(es). Haha! Btw, this chapter was inspired by the soundtrack to a 1999 teen flick. See if you can guess.

The sun was already up when Ginny awoke. She was disoriented at first, finding herself in a sitting position on the living room couch. And then she saw Harry and the memories from the night before came flooding back, along with the warm, fuzzy feeling she associated with his presence.

She found he was still fast asleep, the blanket she covered him up with last night now just pooling at his waist. As to how that happened she could not fathom since he just lay there the same exact way he did last night. Only now, she just noticed, he was also holding her left hand, their intertwined fingers resting on his shoulder. Her breath hitched.

She tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss him. Hermione once told her that she knew for certain Ron was 'the one'when they first kissed. "I knew I liked him. I loved him even before we started dating," she explained. "But the first kiss was different. I realized I wanted to spend my life with him," Hermione said. Well, whatever that feeling was, she hasn't experienced it yet.

It was a moment before she tried to extract herself from her awkward position, a feat that sounded easy but proved to be tricky. Every time she tried to gingerly disentangle her hand from his, he held on tighter and elicited a short grunt.

"Good morning," Harry whispered a while later, stopping Ginny in her tracks. His eyes were still closed but he had already been awaken a few minutes earlier by Ginny's efforts of prying their hands apart, to which he retaliated by grasping it more firmly. He loved teasing her sometimes.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, a little embarrassed at the tug-of-war she had been waging with who she thought was a sleeping person. "Uhm ... can I have my hand back now?" she asked shyly.

Harry pressed her hand gently before letting go, as nonchalant as ever, which annoyed Ginny a little. Here she was with her nerves going haywire and he was acting like it was everyday occurrence to wake up holding someone's hand. She winced at that thought and tried to steer her mind away from it. "It's quiet," was the first thing that came to mind, noting the absence of clattering in the kitchen her mother made this time of the day. "I don't think Mum's around."

Harry agreed. "Let's go see. She could be outside."

The two of them stood up and after stretching a bit, went separate ways to investigate.

"Wow! Ten o'clock!" Ginny exclaimed as she passed the clock in the hallway.

A couple of minutes later, the two reconvened on the kitchen table.

"Nope. Not there," Harry said after looking for Mrs. Weasley in the yard.

"I'll go upstairs. She probably left a note in my room."

She came back, passing a piece of parchment to Harry that had her Mum's handwriting in it. "She said she'll be at George and Katie's to babysit the twins."

"Well, in that case, she won't be back till dinner," he said, placing the note on the table. When he looked up, he saw Ginny sporting a glum expression. "What's the matter?"

"It's just ... I don't know if you know this about me, Harry, but I don't cook," she confessed, her embarrassment overshadowed by her fear of going hungry.

Harry laughed, remembering all too well the scene at St. Mungo's. "That's okay. I can cook. But why don't we eat out today? My treat," he suggested.

Ginny liked the idea and quickly agreed, scribbling a note addressed to Mrs. Weasley that the two of them were eating out. They met at the back porch an hour later, both showered and ready to go.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, stopping at the door as he saw her.

"Thanks. I didn't know where we're going. Is this okay?" she asked, referring to the yellow short-sleeved wrap dress she was wearing, a touch of makeup on her face and her hair wavy. She knew she could have just put on a sweater and a pair of pants but she wanted to look nice. It seemed she met her goal.

"That's ... that's just fine," he answered, momentarily losing his train of thought.

"You clean up really well, yourself." She appreciated his choice of clothes – a pair of black trousers and a cream-colored turtleneck. Together, she thought they looked suspiciously like two people going out on a date, but she didn't tell him that. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a surprise," he said. "You'll see."

They Apparated in a small clearing near a quaint little village, a place called Larson Parish. "It's a Muggle town, actually. It sits in between Godric's Hollow," he said, pointing West, "and a relatively new Magical town called Crystal Plains," he related, pointing East.

"You come here often," Ginny observed as they walked toward the small cluster of cottages.

Harry nodded. "It's a special place and people don't know me here. They just think I'm a tourist and I can go about my business without photographers trailing behind me."

"I know what you mean," she said, understanding the lack of privacy that she sometimes feels as a pro-Quidditch player.

They entered a charming three-storey building called Moore Inn where Harry guided her to the restaurant situated inside. Only a few people were dining and they were seated immediately, a waiter handing them menus as they were getting settled.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," the young waiter whose name tag read Alvin greeted.

Ginny was surprised the man knew her but hid her confusion by smiling at him. After they gave their orders and they were alone once again, she told Harry this.

"That's because we've been here before," he simply replied.

"Oh," she uttered, mentally writing down this new fact in her list of 'forgottens' which was growing quite long already. "It's nice. I like it," she said, glancing around the classic but homey style of the restaurant.

The two took their time with their meal, sharing most of the dishes they ordered except for the slice of peanut butter mousse which Harry claimed was his favourite in the menu. He let her have a taste but hogged the rest.

Ginny agreed it was delicious. "You are a dessert freak, aren't you?!" she teased, remembering how he gobbled up the chocolate cake from the night before.

Lunch ended two hours later, after which they explored the town a little, just walking around, visiting the town church and entering the antique shop at end of the street. Ginny was surprised once again when the shopkeeper approached her with a smiling face and called her name.

"Ginny. How are you today?" the old lady asked.

Harry whispered "Alice" to her before moving away, and she greeted the woman warmly, even though she didn't remember who she was.

They looked around for a bit and continued on their walk, their feet leading them to the lake on the edge of Larson Parish, just opposite of which they could see Crystal Plains.

Halfway, Ginny pointed at a large house half-obscured by a line of trees. "That's beautiful," she said, admiring the shape of the house that she could see.

"I know. It's called Summerville," he interjected.

"Summerville," she repeated, finding the name suited to the cabin-look of the structure. "Is it a vacation house?"

"No. It used to be back in the 14th century when an Italian family stayed there on summer holidays, hence the name, but a young couple lives there now," he narrated.

"Wow. You sound like a tourist guide, Mr. Potter," she said mockingly.

"I just know the owners, Ms. Weasley," he retorted.

Ginny was impressed. "Do you think we can visit? I'd love to see it up close."

Harry answered in the negative, saying he knew the owners were on vacation at the moment. Ginny was disappointed but immediately appeased when he said they will try next time.

They made it back to the Burrow just before dinner time, both in good spirits with the way their day was spent.

"Thanks for a great ... you know," Ginny sputtered, about to say 'date.' She hoped he wouldn't notice.

Harry smiled, knowing what she was thinking and tried to play dumb. "No, I don't know," he said as they made their way to the house.

"You know ..."

"What? Date?" he teased.

"No!," she answered vehemently.

"Well, I asked you out, I treated you to lunch, we had a grand time," he enumerated on his fingers, "sounds like a date to me!" he said, a winning smile plastered on his face.

"It's not a date if there's no kiss goodnight," she countered, reaching for the doorknob.

Harry stopped her hand and said "Let's make it a date, then," and without waiting for her to react, leaned in for a kiss.

Ginny was astonished but found herself giving in to the sweetest kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and without warning she thought _This One._

A/N: No reference to last chapter's proposal, I know, but I found I was not that outrageous to do anything about it. Yet. Haha! And if you guessed "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer (OST - She's All That), you're right. I was running out of ideas and this song randomly played on my Walkman and I thought '_perfect!_' Again, review guys if you liked it/disliked it. I won't mind ... at all;)


	11. Chapter 11 Past and Present

**Chapter 11 Past and Present**

A/N: Thank you to those of you who added my fic to their Story Alerts and Favorites list. I appreciate it. And to the anonymous reviewers - thank you, it means a lot to me. I'd reply personally but, yeah, it's not signed. So thank you.

Harry knocked on Ginny's door early that morning. He was headed for the ministry to attend the preliminary hearing of the Sidle case as he was the Head Auror during the arrest. The Wizengamot was quite ready to delay the proceedings knowing that Harry was on leave but a short message from him had settled everything.

He didn't say that the wedding had been cancelled, as only the select few who had been invited were the only ones who knew the exact date of the nuptials and consequently the only ones to have been informed of the changes. At least that was what had been agreed upon until he saw the Weasley women late last night converging in the back porch. He only went down for a glass of water when he heard whispers and saw from the side window Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Katie and Angelina having their 'meeting.' It wouldn't have looked suspicious if they weren't holding table napkin patterns and checking their 'lists.' So he did the only reasonable thing to do: he went back to bed and told himself he was dreaming.

Ginny answered "Come in" just after the first knock and Harry was surprised to find her sitting at the foot of her bed, changed out of her night clothes and brushing her still damp hair. "You're up early," he said, leaning on the doorway, content just looking at her.

"I knew you were going to the Ministry and I wanted to see you off," she explained, running her fingers on her hair to untangle a lock. "You can come in, you know," she smiled.

"Your room hasn't changed much," he said, noticing the faded posters adorning her walls and the furniture from years ago.

"I know. I love it just the way it is, anyway," she said, and veering into a different direction she asked, "How long is a preliminary hearing, exactly?"

"It depends. A crime of this magnitude usually lasts until afternoon, give or take a few hours. I'll probably stay in a while longer to check on my team's active cases," he answered.

The two did not linger long, going downstairs for a quick breakfast and after a kiss goodbye, Harry was out the door.

"So what will you be doing today, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she passed her daughter in the hallway.

"I was thinking of going out," she replied, eager to celebrate now that she was allowed to Apparate again.

Mrs. Weasley stopped in her tracks. "Going where, dear?"

"A Muggle town, why?"

"Oh, you know, just worried. Lots of reporters wanting to get a picture of you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I hope you're not planning on going anywhere else," she added.

"Not really, no. I'll be back before lunch time." With that, she was out of the house, Apparating back to the place where she and Harry were two days before.

She walked at a brisk pace, excitement bubbling through her as she approached the antique shop, the sign at the door claiming it was already open. A bell chimed when she walked in.

"Ginny!" the old woman exclaimed when she saw the customer. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Good morning, Alice," greeted Ginny. "I was wondering if I could see that book," she said, pointing up to the top shelf at the back.

"Of course. I was wondering when you'd be coming back to look at it."

She walked towards the back and climbed a wooden ladder, surprising Ginny, who thought the woman to be about seventy years old.

"I was glad that I put this on your spot the day before you walked in," she said, indicating the place on the shelf where she was taking the book from. "Just acquired it very recently. Take a look," she invited as she set down the tome on the counter.

The book looked centuries old, bound in dark brown leather , the cover having small silhouettes of different animals embossed on the border and on the spine was written the title that caught her attention days ago: The Potter Line.

Gently, she unclasped the bronze metal fastener, revealing pages of partially yellowing parchment where names and dates were written in old calligraphy. She took her time reading a few leaves, some surnames she was familiar with, some she thought must have died out. She flicked through the last pages and found them blank, the last entry just three quarters into the book having been of Leopold James Potter, the date of birth indicating that he must have been a great, great, grandfather.

"I had Chris help me find that, you know," the old lady said.

"Chris?"

"My son who works for the Artefacts department. He's been forever asking me to go live with him in London but I said I love living here in Larson. He couldn't understand why I live in a Muggle town," she said, laughing. "He's a fan of the Harpies, you know."

"Right," she nodded, understanding finally dawning on her.

"He traced it back to a young woman in Devon whose family was where Leopold Potter stayed with before he died. I personally talked to her and she said he bequeathed his book collection to her family in his will, most of them still in the attic. She was quite reluctant to sell it to me but after I told her who it was going to, she agreed it was only fair," she narrated. "I knew you were still looking for a present and I thought this quite suitable. I hope it's not too late?"

Ginny hadn't a clue what Alice meant but played along. "No, no, it's right on time. I love it. How much do you want for it?" she asked, getting the pouch from her pocket.

Alice stopped her hand. "Nothing. Consider it my present to you," she replied.

After thanking the old lady profusely, she Apparated back to the Burrow, taking her package directly to her room and locking it in her black cherry chest. She still did not know what occasion Alice was talking about that warranted a present but she vowed to find out.

A/N: I know, a little too short but you'll notice the time frame only reached noon so the later part of the day will be on next chapter (they just don't go together, trust me!). I expect to be busy these coming weeks so please don't hate me if I don't update on time. But I promise, I will finish this story. Hopefully before Christmas, just to give you an idea.

Again, thanks for the reviews. I feel like Christmas morning whenever I log-in to my e-mail account and find the review alerts. Haha! Feel free to review again and make me happy:)


	12. Chapter 12 Where The Heart Is

**Chapter 12 Where The Heart Is**

A/N: Thanks a lot, readers and reviewers! You're all amazing. I'm honored that you've given my little story a chance. And I've gotten more than a hundred reviews already! As my cousin says, who'd have thunk it (not that she knows I write in here)!

Ginny circled the paddock once again, taking care not to get too low lest she wets the tip of her robe. On a regular Quidditch training day, she wouldn't have minded getting her whole body soaked, even muddied, but this day, she happened to be thinking. A lot, if it was any indication that she had abandoned her workout after only fifteen minutes of warm-up laps.

She was supposed to train early this morning right after Harry left. Instead, she went to Larson Parish, got him a book she didn't know what for, crept stealthily back to the Burrow and had lunch with her Mum like nothing out-of-the-ordinary ever happened. Except, of course, her Mum kept smiling a lot, humming "A Magical Love Story" under her breath every time she looked at her.

She had been acting like that ever since their family dinner yesterday when she and Harry told everyone that they were dating. She held her breath, expecting uproar from her overprotective father and brothers and was surprised when, after a moment of silence, they started cheering, clapping Harry on the back and teasing him. Her mother started laughing and weeping at the same time, Bill raised his glass for a toast, the women hugged her and the twins wore huge grins on their faces, suspiciously passing around a money bag behind their backs. Even the older grandchildren joined in the affair, little Victoire asking her mother why they were dating.

"Took you what, just two weeks?" Charlie had good-humouredly jested. This wasn't entirely accurate, Ginny thought. If her calculations were correct, they would have known each other fourteen years already, terribly long to realize they were right for each other even for old-fashioned standards.

She was confused for a while, not knowing whether she should be disappointed or pleased that her brothers had been very accepting of their relationship. Normally, they would be intimidating the guy she was dating, grilling him incessantly and convincing her at the end of the day that he was not good enough for her. She supposed they would be less vicious to Harry since he was almost family but not to the point that he was off the hook. In the middle of it all, she wanted to scream out that they had also decided to get married, just to get the negative reaction she had been anxiously anticipating.

Not that Harry had already proposed, though she had been foolishly waiting for him to do so ever since that "first kiss" after their "first date." It was just one of those things that she knew deep down in her heart was right, almost instinctive – like the smell of the air just before the first snow falls, that euphoric feeling she gets before a match knowing they'd win or the safety she felt in the confines of home.

"_It's not rushing!"_ she reasoned to herself once again. She's a twenty-four year old woman, has a great career and financially stable (not that it would matter to Harry). Plus, the new contract she had signed six months ago for the Holyhead Harpies now has provisions allowing her to get married and have children. So really, the idea's not far-fetched at all. She only wished she knew how Harry felt about the subject.

She dismounted her broom and started walking, carrying her Firebolt on her shoulder. The sun was starting to set but she still had time for the hike before it got dark.

She still hadn't discovered the mystery occasion that was coming up for which she was supposed to give Harry the book for. Earlier, she had looked up significant dates regarding his life from the books in the study but found nothing relevant approaching the coming month, save for the incident when he accidentally freed a boa constrictor from a Muggle zoo when he was ten, and even that she was certain didn't need celebrating.

She pondered about this a little more whilst her feet carried her towards the first hill north of the Burrow. Right around the top was a small open space she marked as her spot. She came here often when she was young at the time all of her brothers have left home save for her - Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, and Percy, Fred, George and Ron all at Hogwarts. Some nights, when her parents thought she was safely tucked in bed, she sneaked out, blanket in hand and she would lie for hours just staring at the stars, fantasizing about what she'd do when she grows up.

As she reached the hollow ground, she leaned on the trunk of an ash tree and looked up on all of her friends – Orion, Cassiopeia, the centaur, the phoenix, the lynx, all the while pondering how much of what she had dreamed of have been fulfilled. She had finished at Hogwarts, she became a professional athlete, she was living on her own, and now, she had found her soulmate.

"Hey," interrupted the voice of the very person she had been thinking of.

"You found me," she said, smiling at Harry. It always surprised her that he knew that much about her, even the littlest secrets and quirks nobody knew nor noticed.

"Well, I'd find you anywhere," he said lightly, putting down the basket of food he brought to spread the checked cloth on the ground. It didn't escape his mind that she wouldn't remember how he came to know of this place seven years ago. At the time, he was so stressed out about Auror training and Ginny just whisked him away, Apparating them here and telling him all about _"her place."_ They stayed there a couple of hours just talking, stargazing, sharing a peaceful night, and right before they Disapparated, she whispered to him that now that he knew her secret sanctuary, it was to be called _"their place."_ "Your Mum's been looking for you."

"Yeah, I told her I'd be training and I wandered off," related Ginny. She helped Harry with the blanket, afterwards lying down to face the sky. "It's cosy in here, isn't it?"

"Hmmhmm." He started unloading the basket of the food Mrs. Weasley packed: chicken, pasta, bread and a jug of pumpkin juice. Ginny commented that she'd have loved some strawberry wine to which Harry argued might not go well with the two potions she was still taking.

"You know, when I was younger, I made up stories about the constellations," she narrated after they ate, the two of them now lying down on the blanket and holding hands.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Something like the Queen getting kidnapped by the Sea Monster and the King riding on the Dolphin's back into the depths of the sea, bringing with him a battalion of Fishes..." she recounted, both of them laughing at her childhood fantasies.

"You know what else?" she asked, turning her head to look him in the eye, her tone growing serious.

The pause made him wonder what it was she was going to say so he faced her and said "What?"

"I love you," she admitted softly.

"I love you, too," he answered without hesitation, and this time, it was she who kissed him.

* * *

Ginny laid down on her bed, an overwhelming feeling of happiness engulfing her. For the first time in her life, she felt complete, and with some strange sense of irony she realized it was all down to her Mental Block.

Before she put off the light, a strong breeze whipped through her room, reminding her that she forgot to close the windows. The night sky that had been clear a few hours ago was now covered with thick clouds. Reluctantly, she stood up to shut them tight and went down on her knees to look under the bed where a stray piece of paper must have fallen. She was right. She reached right into the middle and clutched the bit of parchment, recognizing it as the talking Post-It from her black cherry chest. _Don't forget, _it said in an unfamiliar handwriting. Only now she was uncertain if she still wanted to remember, knowing that whatever memory that might resurface might change how she felt about Harry. Not now when everything's perfect.

She put the Post-It back on her side table, slipping it between the pages of her novel right beside the bronze key. Ginny picked the latter up, loving the feel of the metal in her hand. It was uncommonly warm to the touch and looked ancient. Last week, she thought about putting a chain on it to make a necklace but didn't think she could stand the heavy weight dangling on her neck.

Her fingers felt unfamiliar grooves on the back side, prompting her to flip the key upside down to look closely. True enough, there were miniscule script markings written in a foreign language etched on the edges that she had never noticed before. She read the words aloud, trying her best to pronounce the words correctly "Dove il cuore è." _Sounds Italian, _she thought just before the key glowed brightly and she felt her feet leaving the ground, her room disappearing in a swirl of colors, a strong air current propelling her forward.

A/N: Long wait, I know. I did tell you last time I might not be able to update but I still felt like I was in school and couldn't meet the deadline for a project. Hahaha! I was totally that kid in school!

And if you're wondering what that Italian phrase meant, it's translated as the title of this chapter. I'm not sure if it's translated correctly (found a website to do it for me) as I don't speak the language and don't know anyone who does so holler back and let me know. If you've forgotten past (minor) details, you'll find them on chapters 1 and 8.

For the new readers, yes, Fred is alive in this fic. I seem to get that a lot in the reviews which is really my fault. I forgot to write a note about it.

Lastly, I'd love to hear from you. Tell me if you like it, hate it, or point out what's missing. I'm not going to complain, I promise:)


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1 Finding What Is Lost

**Chapter 13 Part 1 Finding What Is Lost**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to John, who has recently reminded me that we've known each other fifteen years. Cheers!

_It's a hard lonely road_

_When you're standing outside in the cold_

_Hoping… _

Ginny felt as if her whole body was being turned inside out, the dinner she consumed earlier threatening to make a reappearance. In a matter of seconds, the unpleasantness was gone and her feet had touched ground.

She was transported right outside the door of a building of some sort, a house most likely, that she did not recognize. She quickly reached inside her pocket for her wand but found it empty. Her heart skipped a beat. She must have left it in her bedside table.

Her pulse began to race, her mind going through the different dangers possibly lurking in the unfamiliar territory. She tried to keep still, repeating to herself what had Harry always told her: Don't give away your position. The mantra calmed her down a bit, allowing her to assess the situation.

_The key_ was the first thing she remembered. She was transported just after she read the words inscribed at the back of the key. Vaguely, she recalled Professor Binns' lecture about portkeys. He said that back when Apparition wasn't common and not yet approved by the Transportation Regulation Commission of the Ministry, witches and wizards used a lot of different ways to travel, among them permanent portkeys. They transport holders to one specific place, much like modern portkeys, the only difference was that they were triggered by passwords, fingerprint charms and other such enchantments wizards deemed necessary. And they worked as long as they were regularly used.

Judging by the ancient look of her key, it was easy to conclude that it was one of those left from centuries ago. And if it led her here, it must open the same ancient looking lock of the doorknob.

_What were the odds that she bought an antique key from the flea market that still works?, _she thought, knowing that the magic wears off after a long period of disuse. _Better yet, what were the odds that the house it belongs to still exists?, _she marvelled.

She snapped herself from her momentary reverie and looked around her, careful not to make the slightest sound. From the dim light overhead, she can make out a set of red framed glass double doors in front of her surrounded by apple green sidings with white trimmings, fifteen steps of wooden stairs behind separating her from the ground. It struck her as unusual that the antiquated lock did not resemble the fresh and vibrant feel of the other parts of the house.

There was a pot of red dahlias beside the door and a red mat with a word stitched in that read Ora Legore Villa, _ Like in the key!_, she thought excitedly. And then a niggling feeling went over her, one that kept saying she's seen this place recently. And then it hit her.

_Noooo. No way! This isn't… I can't be in…_ "Summerville," she whispered.

* * *

_I won't ever let go_

_All that I want to hold onto_

Harry couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face as he took the stairs to his room. Ginny loves him and things couldn't get any better. Except, of course, when she gets her memory back and they make it to their wedding in three days time. But that's out of the question now and all he could hope for is that she recovers in the future. In the meantime, he would just enjoy all that they have going now, plan for another proposal and eventually get married. It sounded simple but he knew it was a rough road ahead.

There were reasons they were only tying the knot after eight years of being together – they were too young, their careers got in the way, they weren't ready to have a family, they were both emotionally immature, etc. And then a year ago, he noticed they didn't quarrel as much, they were spending more time together, work was easier, they were madly in love with each other and he knew, when he saw Ginny picking up little Fitz in the garden, that both of them were ready. He started looking for a house right away and consulted with jewellers for the perfect ring. He did not know what it was but it seemed like the planets were aligned or something because everything went smoothly from there. He accidentally heard of Summerville two days later from a co-worker, he found the perfect rose gold diamond ring a week after, Ginny signed a new contract with the Harpies that allowed her to get married and have children, and he was promoted to Senior Auror which meant more liberties with his schedule.

_He proposed to her one starlit evening after celebrating their recent career accomplishments. He took her out to a lavish restaurant in London and had a bottle of champagne. Before taking her back to her place, he asked if she would accompany him on a midnight stroll and she agreed. He Apparated them both to Crystal Plains and though she was clueless as to where they were, she remained silent and held on to him, letting him take the lead. They walked this way for a few minutes until they stopped in front of a gated fence and before she could ask, Harry had already opened the gate with his wand and led her inside._

_They passed through a thicket of trees before the three-storey structure came into full view. Ginny gasped and stopped in her tracks as she saw the house, turning questioning eyes on Harry. _

"_This is Summerville," he said. "I purchased it recently. It's my home, and I hope it will be yours, too." With this, he knelt down on one knee and took the ring out of his jacket pocket and offered it to her along with the words "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man, Ginevra Weasley?" _

_She couldn't breathe. She knew what was coming weeks before when he started looking at her all funny but she dared not think of it in case it turned out to be a disappointment. And now he had actually proposed and she was just so happy tears started to well on her eyes. She knelt down on the ground and touched his cheek and with the widest smile, she whispered "Of course I'll marry you. I'll marry you any day," and kissed him._

"HARRYYY?"

The voice of Mrs. Weasley coming from the kitchen jolted Harry from his reverie. She must have just come back from Fred and Angelina's through the Floo. Doubling back, he found her walking from the kitchen to the stairs, holding out a wand.

"Ginny left this on the counter. If you would be a dear ..."

"Of course. I'll give it to her directly," he replied, reaching for the wand. "Good night, Mum."

"Good night, dear."

Harry knocked on Ginny's door twice, knowing she was usually still awake at this hour reading her novel. She did not answer, though he could see there was still light in the room indicating that she was not yet asleep. He knocked again and still nothing. Cautiously, he turned the knob and opened the door. Ginny wasn't inside. She might be in the loo, he thought, so he decided to wait a while. Minutes went by and she did not return. She probably went to his room and thought of something she needed to tell him, he surmised. He quickly went to his room but she wasn't there either. He guessed maybe she was downstairs looking for her wand already so he went down to look for her there. He searched for her in the whole house and made such a ruckus that he woke Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the process.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Mr. Weasley inquired groggily.

"I can't find Ginny," he answered hastily.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She's in her room, I saw her enter as I headed to bed earlier."

"She's not there, Dad. I've looked for her all over the house and she's not here."

"But you were with her earlier, weren't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had gone down on her robe.

"Yes, we came back together. She went to bed before I did because I stayed behind to read some mail. And then just as I was going upstairs you asked me to return her wand and that's when I found she wasn't in her room or anywhere in the Burrow for that matter," he explained.

"Have you tried looking for her outside? She could have wandered in the garden or the lake," Mr. Weasley suggested. "I'll go see."

"Maybe she went to one of her brother's for something. I'll Floo them," Mrs. Weasley said, going directly to the fireplace.

A few minutes later and the couple came back without finding Ginny but brought Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione back with them. "They were worried," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where do you think she's gone to, Harry? I mean, it's past midnight and Mrs. Weasley said she hasn't got her wand with her," asked Hermione.

"She wouldn't. That's to say, she wouldn't go anywhere wandless at this time and not tell anyone. Not unless ..." He paused, not wanting to even entertain the thought. But the gang leader responsible for the Sidle kidnapping went to mind, and the last words he said to him during the trial was "I'll get you for this."

"Not unless what, Harry?" Ron prompted.

He looked Ron in the eye and said "Not unless she was taken." And he knew Ron understood.

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while. You were probably wondering if I've abandoned this story but obviously, that's not true. I've just been having trouble because 1) I've been busy and 2) it's been hard trying to make sense of what I want for the ending. I've told you I've envisioned the ending before I wrote the chapters but it just needs more tweaking. So instead of making this chapter a very looong last chapter, I cut it into two parts. That way, you read some now while I'm still finishing the ending. Pretty neat, eh?

I appreciate all your comments and I'm very grateful that you're still sticking with me. Hope to hear from you guys, so drop me a line. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, and I'll get back to you:)


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2 The Light In The Four

**Chapter 13 Part 2 The Light In The Four Corners**

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know. Some of you forgot where we left off so to recap:

Ginny read the inscription on the key in her bedroom late at night and was transported to Summerville. Meanwhile, Harry and the Weasleys find out she's gone and start thinking she was abducted by the gang that Harry and Ron recently put inside Azkaban.

Special thanks to Iscubatoo for asking me when I would finish this story, because it pushed me to continue writing this last bit. And to all the others who reviewed last time - I hope I was able to reply to you all. If I wasn't, here's to you: Thank you.

* * *

"Of course," Ginny couldn't help muttering to herself in her reinstated feeling of calm. Of course, it was weird. And ridiculous. And, okay, a little bit funny, that she found herself in Summerville, of all places, in the middle of the night. But she also remembered Fred and George sporting identical whiskers and purring like kittens when she was four years old. So there, this wasn't insane at all, she convinced herself.

A sharp lightning struck the evening sky followed by a booming thunder, reminding Ginny that she had to get a move on or she'll have to endure the night on that doorstep while it rains.

There was only one way she could think of and that was to go inside the house. She had the key so that would not present any problems (if it worked) and the owners being Harry's friends would surely understand her plight.

Ginny debated with herself a few more times before knocking on the door twice, just to make sure there really was nobody inside. When there was no answer, she inserted the heavy metal key into the lock, twisted it clockwise once, counter clockwise twice, and said a silent prayer before turning it. To her surprise, a lot of different clicks emanated from the door, taking almost a minute before ending with a final clang. The door opened to a brightly lit room.

"Self-turning lamps. Very cool," she observed as she let herself in. Just as she expected, there were no grand staircases, gigantic chandeliers or huge portraits of ancestors long gone. Instead, there were walls the color of sunshine yellow surrounding everyday things like a broom stand next to the door, shelves of books flanking both sides of a simple yet elegant fireplace, chairs and sofas upholstered in the same green, yellow, white and red motif of the room and a watercolour painting of the sea. The center table, aside from the empty vase, was littered with a few weeks-old copies of The Prophet and several issues of Quidditch Quarterly. All in all, the room looked cozy, just what a home should be, except everything seemed to be in order. Like the owners haven't lived there long enough to acquire clutter. Or maybe it was just because they weren't there presently. It probably looked like a beautiful mess on a regular day, with a cloak slung on the back of a chair, shoes on the doorway, wands lying around the house and delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

'Hmm, wonder what that looks like,' she thought. She had the most curious urge to see the rest of Summerville and yet she could also see the pot of Floo powder on the mantle of the fireplace, insisting she go back home.

_**

* * *

**_

"I'll ask you again," Harry said, clenching his teeth with the last bit of self-control he could muster. "Where did you take her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goran Nast calmly replied, not bothering to conceal the smirk on his face.

Harry quickly went out of the dungeon, and unable to stop himself, pound his fist into the first table he could find. "Damn it!," he spat out. It's been an hour since she went missing and they haven't got a clue where she was taken. Dozens of Aurors had been set out to recover Ginny but there are no good news as of yet. He had to find her. He couldn't live if he lost her.

"Harry," Ron said softly. "I don't think Nast took her."

"What do you mean? You saw the look on his face."

"Not the same one I saw when I took him from his cell earlier," Ron explained. "He looked confused when I picked him up, kept denying allegations about the Sidle kidnapping. It's not him, mate."

"But if it isn't Nast, who took Ginny?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "Sanders and Stokes just reported to me and they said none of the security implements at the Burrow were breached. Even the records from the Floo network did not register activity during the hours when Ginny went missing. No signs of struggle, no defensive spells cast by her wand, nothing."

"Maybe we missed something," Harry insisted, racking his brain of what else they could use to track her down.

"I don't think so. But if we did, we should probably go home and find out."

_**

* * *

**_

It wasn't a hard decision at all, Ginny concluded as she walked across the archway leading to the dining room. The Floo wasn't going anywhere and nobody at the Burrow knew she wasn't sleeping in her bedroom. She wasn't staying long anyway. She was leaving as soon as she finishes exploring the kitchen, she promised.

The dining room was even more sparsely decorated than the living area, albeit having more character. A dark-stained rectangular wooden table dominated the space surrounded by six chairs of different sizes and designs – there was one with a high back and plaid green and white cushion, another one dainty with floral patterns and cream block seat, a couple of them plain-looking with varying colored cushions and the last two throne-like covered in crimson and emerald velvet. A lamp adorned with shells and stained glass pieces illuminated the room, empty shelves lined one side, yet to be filled with decorative china, and the wall adjacent to it framed with double doors leading to the porch. Located on its opposite was the way towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was the most important room in the house, as she learned from living with her family throughout the years. Food wasn't just for eating but for bonding. The Weasleys talked, laughed, and cried with each other while devouring heaps of dishes, toasting with champagne (on special occasions) or sipping hot cocoa on odd nights when they couldn't sleep. Therefore, what was in the kitchen was an indication of the relationship of the people living in a house. She knew it wasn't exactly a science but the few times she tested this theory, her assumptions were spot on. Like the time she visited her friend Linda and her boyfriend's apartment and saw the empty and unkempt kitchen. She bet they were having troubles and she was right. A month later, they broke up. Or her cousin Amanda's family home where everyone were cheerful and she found their kitchen bright and filled with lots of good things. The Summerville kitchen would tell her what kind of people the owners were.

'They were a happy couple' was what she concluded when she set foot in the room. It was clearly the favourite hangout in the house. There was a cookie jar and a cake platter in the center aisle, as well as a fruit bowl and a flower vase. A couple of stools stood on one side and on the other sat a huge block of chopping board and a set of knives. Overhead hung a collection of pots and pans. On the far wall were the gas range and a shelf of cookbooks, some of which she recognized from her Mum's library, an apron (printed with "I'M TOUGH BUT I CAN COOK") and oven mitts hanging nearby. There were cabinets and windows all around, letting lots of sunlight in the daytime, and two doors to her right - one leading outside, the other probably a coat closet.

It was perfect. It was a home. Just what she could envision herself living in with Harry.

There never was a doubt in her mind that he was The One. She might have been foolish all these years for not seeing him that way but now she was certain he was special. They have a future together and when the time comes, she would want to build a home with this in mind.

Her gaze fell upon the closet door once again. She didn't know why but it felt familiar to her. Like she's seen it before, the same closet lined with shoeboxes on the floor and white wooden hangers and a small strawberry shaped stain beside the doorknob from the inside.

'That's silly,' she thought, dismissing the idea and instead moved towards the refrigerator. The door was plastered with lots of Talking Post-Its, making it look like a corkboard. She remembered when it came out the year after she graduated from school and it became all the rage. Apparently, a Hogwarts student came up with it and it never went out of style. They even have ones that light up now, as well as customized sheets and a whole host of voices to choose from.

There were more or less two dozen pieces sticking on the door, all of them not talking anymore. On one side was a small box where old notes were kept.

She read one written with a hasty scrawl, a man's writing.

_G,_

_Got called early to work. Didn't want to wake you. _

_Have a great day at practice._

_Love,_

_H_

'That was sweet,' she thought. She read the next one.

_G,_

_We're out of milk. And eggs. And laundry powder._

_Grocery? Great. I'll make pasta when I get home._

_H_

'A man who cooks, just like Harry,' she muttered, smiling. 'And the same initials as the two of us! Weird!' She looked for ones written by the lady.

_H,_

_Puddlemere today! Wish me luck!_

_Love,_

_G_

_HAIRY,_

_I tripped again this morning! There's a broom stand there for _

_a reason. Ugh!_

_G_

She couldn't help but laugh at this and read the reply.

_GINEVRA,_

_I'm sorry. And by the way, the white socks you washed _

_yesterday, they're BLUE!_

_H_

Ginevra? That couldn't be right. She was the only Ginevra in these parts that she knew. And it was a family name that's been used by the Weasley clan for generations and currently, she's the only one holding the title. And Hairy? Who the hell is Hairy?

She scanned the Post-Its until she found one at the bottom with a name. It said:

_Ginny,_

_I love you._

_Harry_

Ginny and Harry. Harry and Ginny. She's repeated it a few more times, sitting down on one of the stools, and it still has not sunk in. She and Harry had already been together before the accident. They had a house. They lived together. How long has it been? Have they gotten married already? Surely she didn't forget the most important man in her life?

But there seemed to be a truth in it because even before she read the Post-Its, she knew Harry was special. Her brain may have forgotten. Her heart didn't.

_**

* * *

**_

"There has to be something we can use," Harry told Ron for the fifth time as they combed the perimeter of the Burrow, in between casting detective spells and charms. "She couldn't have disappeared through thin air."

"I know," replied Ron as he cast a spell with his wand in the shape of a W. "I keep thinking where she might be if she's not here at home."

'At home,' Harry thought, and instantly, a flashbulb went off in his head and he went running towards the house, screaming "Ron, you're brilliant!"

His chest was heaving by the time he got to Ginny's room but he didn't care. As soon as he laid eyes on her side table and found what was missing, he knew. He knew why the detection spells weren't working. He knew how she disappeared from the Burrow without her wand. He knew where she was.

She went home.

_**

* * *

**_

Her gaze wandered back to the door once again and this time, she realized she wasn't just imagining a coat closet. And when she turns the knob, just as she was doing now, she knew she will find all the things she saw in her mind's eye before.

She was right. They were all there – the shoes and shoeboxes, the hangers, the strawberry stain, and at the far corner, her aquamarine jacket.

"Oh, my...! I've finally found it!" she couldn't help squealing, pulling the clothing from the hanger and excitedly putting it on.

It felt great, the material hugging her skin and keeping her warm, like finding a long lost friend. Harry bought it for her last year when they went to Paris, even when she objected that it was too expensive.

And that's what he promised when he proposed to her. He vowed that he will try to provide everything she needed and wanted, that he will make her happy. She remembered him going down on his knees, telling her he will love her forever.

She remembered everything.

She was startled as she heard a loud pop coming from the outside, and then a door opened and Harry was calling out "Ginny? Ginny?," the sound of footsteps growing nearer. Then he was there and he was hugging her and she started crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm so glad you're here," Harry whispered, not wanting to let go just yet. "You're crying. What's the matter?," he asked, looking at her tear-stained face. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no," she said, trying to summon the best smile she could. "I'm just happy we're home." And then she kissed him.

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it..._

_At all._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Whew! It's finished. Can you believe it?

Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone of you who read this piece. It's been gratifying to know someone cared enough to spare some time to read and more especially, comment, on what I wrote. Also, credits go to Demi Lovato and the Jonas brothers for writing the lyrics of the song that inspired this story.

Hope to see you soon, guys! Peace out!

Marge

P.S. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for this, just to tie up some loose ends, so don't take it out of your alerts list just yet.


End file.
